Memories
by ElectricCircuslover
Summary: Just some memories Shadow has of his past.


Memories

ElectricCircuslover: Yeah it's me again. Been very busy and such. I'm also doing some editing on a friend's story too along with doing some writing for myself. Might do a short story for DevaintArt too only for those who are on that site too other than this one. But, when I'm done working on my friend's chapter I'll do a Stitch and Angel fluff short story and do another chapter of 'I Only Want YOUR Bugee Bu' Sorry to keep everyone waiting like this. I deserve a tomato or two. I really do deserve it. Stuff's been going on and such and I shouldn't be making you guys wait like this. It's not fair. Absolutly not fair to me. It's even worse that I left you guys hanging on the most important part of the story so that's another bone-head move on my part. I'll try to get another chapter up as fast as I can, but I've got so many things to do it's not funny. I'm swamped. More like drowing in a swamp. But, I'll try to move at a quicker pace.

As for this short story. I'm not too happy with this one. I was shooting for a short story involving adult Shadow's feelings towards his "Father" Stitch, but I drifted off far deeper into his feelings and his past by accident again. I do the same with myself so it's natural I did it for him (sighing). But at least the story goes with the title and that's what I'm always shooting for in my writings and is my hardest part personally, even harder when you have to come up with sub-titles for each chapter. Quite a drag. But, I'm doing rather well. I guess. I could feel better, but I'm happy where I stand now. So, that's all from me. Never was much of a conversationalist.

Enjoy!

"Happy, Father's Day, daddy! I'll always love you for loving me because you're my most favorite dad in the world! I love you!" Shadow read an old Father's day card he had found in a chest in his room.

"I don't know why I even care to keep this anymore. He covered up his resentment of me using a fake smile. I was young, I was hyperactive, and I was persuaded by that fake smile. Now I wallow up in my Ship of Despair, suffering and suffering while he gets to live like a king in his own home. He can truly smile now that I'm gone, out of his life forever. He didn't want me. He hated me for my looks. To resent someone because they're a reincarnation of an evil ghost 'brother' is unacceptable in my book. If I had it my way, I would be torturing, killing, and taking his soul for more torture, but I don't. As much as I displease of having him as my father, I won't do it. My mother loves him too much and I'll do almost anything to make her happy and safe, where as the rest, I don't give a damn what happens to them. Granted, I don't visit her very often at home in person, but I visit her in her dreams from time to time. She tries to tell me that the o'hana still loves me and they want me back and that I don't have to do this. No, SHE loves and wants me back; the o'hana has classified me as a monster that needed to be put down.

I love my mother. She's the world to me and my only light left in my life. I wished I could've had that normal life again. I had everything going great. Good grades, my girlfriend, Sparkle, and most of all, I had my mother, my biggest inspiration and my best guide towards life's little problems. She always knew how to make me happy. Sure she hated my eyes, and I don't blame her. I hate them too. Shadow Stitch could've been nicer to give me some pupils before getting sabotaged by Ghost Shadow, which is how I came to being existent in this life. I have no clue to is how I can see perfectly. I have no freaking pupils just the red eyes. How did Shade get pupils? How did all my split personalities get pupils? Sure I can give myself some pupils or even change the look of me completely, but what does it matter? I'm still going to be that hating lunatic called, Shadow. Doesn't matter to me anymore. Stitchie wants me dead ripping off and stealing his lower right arm, plus for preventing his wife Sparkle and his daughters from reproducing. The o'hana thinks I'm completely evil and labeled me as a monster, which they still do and won't admit, but I can see through their lies, and even worse, the whole Galactic Alliance have placed a bounty on my head because Shade set me up by killing one of the Grand Council members. Like they would believe me. What the Council decides they do without question. I never found out why Shade did that. If he wanted he could've destroyed the Grand Council, their ship, and all the planets each member lived on with ease. Maybe that particular council member had some dirty secrets he didn't want to discuss or something. I don't know. Unlike my other split personalities, I can't detect Shade's presents. Something jams both of our abilities to detect and see one other by other means. So I'll never truly find out until I can catch Shade.

If it wasn't for Jumba, I wouldn't have the problems I do now. He created Shade by accident. He wanted my growing power so he could make more experiments. He tried both times and both came out in disastrous, the creation of Shade and the other split personalities, and the second attempted made my body continuously mutate into some sort of monster I couldn't control. I was to take medicine for it. I continued until I changed my perception of life, thanks to Sparkle cheating on me for Stitchie and for Stitchie beating me up out of jealousy. I quit taking the meds and let the mutations take effect. My father and Jumba cowered in fear like they were insects and I was the boot they were going to die from. Though, I know how to control the mutations, manipulate it, and hide it. To be honest with you, I'm no longer look like my evil twin. But that's my business, and what my business stays in my Ship of Despair. I just use my normal form to hide behind the true appearance of me. If my mother ever saw me in my real form, I don't know what to say.

I honestly don't know what to tell her anymore. Things have spiraled out of control now. How I wish it didn't have to come to this, but it did. I'm brimming with hatred, feeding on the pain of my prisoners of my ship, and getting their justice for their heinous crimes they've committed. Do you honestly think I can be normal again? Be that once small child that had love to offer? Do you honestly believe my suffering will end? It won't! Eternal life is NOT a gift. It's a punishment that I have been bestowed upon by the alien race known as, Ti'Chia on Planet Gromlee. I shouldn't have saved them from extinction. I shouldn't at all. This… 'Gift' they've given me in return for saving them is nothing but tools for my own torture.

'Save them, Shadow. Saving them will help you get better,' Nostradamus told me, giving me a sad look. Being that my Personality of Predictions is my only friend and I do like helping people, I did it. Sadly to say, life is cruel. Just downright cruel. I've been thinking a lot about home lately. Remembering everything as clear as day. Boating with the man I thought was my father, helping my mother bake even though I had a tendency of blowing up something in the process, play video games with my half brothers Stitchie and Andy.

And I say 'half' because my real father was my past life, I guess. How pathetic. I've been living in the body of a deranged ghost that harmed my mother in her sleep. Learning this was hard to swallow. I was one time, Shadow Stitch, a being of complete evil, but due to his sabotaged reincarnation of himself, I was born and he was trapped in my mind by the powers of Ghost Shadow, a split-personality of Shadow Stitch. How sad. I was a sadistic monster before my creation

As they say the truth hurts. Well, it did for me. The life of fun, adventure, and friendship soon turned its back on me when my half brother, Stitchie turned his back on me. What did I do to deserve it? I didn't do anything but be a kind person and look where it got me. You couldn't possibly imagine the life I had. So much to do, so much at stake. Adventure was part of my life. Yeah it was very scary growing up, but looking back I can smile upon it. We were taken by a greedy zoo keeper, shaved down and put on display for his zoo while in a midst, making a friend and later an adopted brother named, William Henry Zoo Coo, later having his last name change to my last name, Petals. I changed him into a green version of me and life became humble once again for a few months. Later we were attacked by evil teddy bears in some war that Experiment 615 later named Warp and her tail, Atlas, teleported onto Earth. Once cleared up, more trouble came our way, Zombies came knocking on the door because of Experiment 231 or Bones raised the dead, Stitchie beat up Santa Clause for getting coal in his stocking, Shadow Stitch attacked me, along with some other kids, in our sleep, Stitchie and I were abducted by a warrior seeking race for their tournament which we did win and was granted a wish for both us. Stitchie wished for a skateboard and I wished Spring Lovetta would become alive instead of being a sad ghost all the time. Lest we say it was all uneventful for her in simplest terms, but she became alive so that's a plus. I have countless stories all pointing in one direction: The capturing of me, the proclaimed 'super-weapon' or 'supreme being.' I don't care what anyone says. I'm not ANYONE'S TOOL. I'm, Shadow Aaron Petals, not some creature made for destruction. I wasn't built like my mother and Stitch was. They had a choice to be good and they picked a wise choice indeed. I, however, was created out of hate and desperation. My mother carried me less than an hour where as my half brothers and sisters had all 9 months.

Anyways, I'm drifting off again. Let's just say, I've had a very interesting life, and wasn't necessarily greeted with open arms in all those events I had gotten myself into. Memories…Such a time of chaos and madness with love thrown into the mix. If I had the chance, I would go back and relive it again. Feel that once-loved feeling once more. But I can't, space and time would collapse upon itself if I where to go back into the past. Time is a very fragile thing, and it isn't a laughing matter when it collapses. Though, memories are the only thing left that I can claim as mine anymore.

People say that I can change things. I can change everything about me or go into the light. To be honest…I have no clue on how or where to start. Things are so badly tarnished there would be no way for me to fix this mess. What does it matter anymore? I'll still be hunted by Stitchie and the Galactic Alliance, Shade will still out there destroying planets, the family will always know me as a monster won't hesitate to attack me, and crimes would spike when they find out 'The Butcher' as criminals call me, is gone. I can't win for losing and I can't win for winning either. All this is Stitchie and Sparkle's fault. If they didn't betray me I wouldn't be in this mess would I? I fought back at Stitchie and this is the price I get?

Andy tells me the same thing my mother always tells me, 'The O'hana still loves you, Shadow. We miss you. Please come, back. We forgive you.' Forgive me? Forgive me for the way I look, feel, and sound? Forgive me for what? Last time I remember I didn't pick a fight with my family. Stitchie was the one I wanted to pay the price. He took my life away and I took his lower right arm for a trophy in return. And don't think Sparkle got away for her treachery. She should be happy that she and her girls could never birth children. Adds a little security to every parent's displeasing thoughts of having they're teenagers pregnant. She'll never have that problem, not like her daughters are old enough to know that junk yet. But you know, you get hurt from the family, but you get burned for fighting back. Whatever, they're nothing to me. All I want is my mother, the only person who can really understand me. Just want her and nobody else. Not Andy, not Spring, not Berrie, just my mother.

I was so small when I was younger. So very little I could fit in a shoe when I born. Never grew much over the years. I didn't grow to at least half of my parent's height until getting into high school. I always looked up to my mother. So kind, so beautiful, and so very talented. I wanted to be like her, well liked and respected on the little island community. Instead, I became the total opposite of something I dreamed of. Hated by all and becoming the most feared being in the galaxy, a title that I didn't want to have. She had nothing, absolutely nothing to start with. My mother did everything in her power to make something of herself and she achieved he wildest dreams in the end: Having kids and owning a desert shop. I respect her and I still look up to her to this day. I didn't know what I wanted to be when I was growing up. My half-brother's took up law enforcement in, Berrie became a 2nd grade teacher, Spring works in my mother's 'Heavenly Sweets' shop. What did I become? Well, I've pretty much beat it into your head on what I became. Still, it's too late for me. Everything gone in a blink of an eye and for something I didn't start in the first place. Life is just cruel. So very cruel. All I have left in my life is memories…Just memories…"


End file.
